


"Lick it all up, kiddo."

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Crack, Funny Misunderstandings, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Dean happens to overhear Sam and Gabriel doing some rather interesting stuff. Poor Dean barges into the room and ends up completely embarrassing himself as he completely misunderstood the situation.OrDean thinks he hears Sabriel fucking, but he misunderstands the situation completely.Cue a very embarrassed Dean and very amused Sammy and Gabe.





	"Lick it all up, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



''Mmm, Sammy, this is so good,'' was what Dean heard fast and he was catapulted up onto his legs and he narrowed his eyes. He was alone in the hotel bedroom and he narrowed his eyes when he heard some moaning coming from the other side of the door, from the living room and he pressed his lips together.

_What the hell was going on in there?_

Dean could so recognise who the other voice belonged to. _Gabriel._ Dean narrowed his eyes and shuddered as he could already imagine what was going on in there and he really didn’t wanna hear more. But there was no way out, he was trapped in the bedroom. Unless he called Cas in for help, to zap him out of there and-

“Gabe, give me more,” said Sam next and it sounded like he was moaning as well, poor Dean trying to tune out what was going on in the background, but he couldn’t as the archangel was far too loud and he wrinkled his nose. Dean’s mind was in the gutter and the poor hunter was going to be scarred for life if he wouldn’t get out of there as soon as possible.

“Sammy open up,” purred the angel and Dean felt his stomach making a weird flop. The two of them could do whatever they wanted to, but he really, really didn’t want or need to hear it. It just made his skin crawl and he hid his face under the pillow. But, no, it didn’t tune out anything and he hid his face into his palms, groaning. “Mmm, just like that. You like that, don’t you?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” said Sam and all of the colour left Dean’s face as he was catapulted onto his legs yet again and he started walking around. Okay, he needed to make a stop to this. He wasn’t going to let the archangel de-flower his little brother. Nope, not on his watch. He was going to protect him and-

“Mmm, such a mouthful,” said Gabriel and Dean’s eyes filled with horror when he heard Sam _giggling._

“Oh, yeah,” said Sam, sounding like he was talking with his mouth full. What the actual hell?! Nope, he was going to walk in there and stop whatever Gabriel was trying to do to Sammy. However, as he walked towards the door, he froze, because he wasn’t sure if he was ready to witness what was going on behind that door.

“Lick it all up, kiddo.”

“Mmm,” said Sam, his mouth stuffed and Dean didn’t even want to know with what. He had a very, _very_ bad hunch about it and he made a face, shuddering. “I can’t… Gabe, I’ll choke. Wait a bit and-”

“You can take it all,” said Gabriel. “That’s it, swallow.”

“Gabe you’re making a mess,” said Sam and Dean was just walking around in circles at this point as he didn’t know what to do. Yes, he needed to get out, but he also needed to protect his brother from this angel.

“Oh, hush, you know you love it,” purred Gabriel and much to Dean’s horror Sam started laughing again. “Mmm, give it to me Sammy,” he then added and Dean was just… yeah, he was a goner. There was no way back after all of this.

“Oh fuck.”

“I know, right? It’s so good,” said Gabriel with a little moan and Dean was getting ready to fry the archangel. He was just gonna go to the Impala, get the holy oil and dip Gabriel whole inside it; then fry him.

“So good,” said Sam much to Dean’s horror and he just shook his head. The angel turned his little, innocent brother into… well. Dean pressed his lips together as he was still plotting a plan to get back at the Archangel as he was still getting mentally ready to face those two. “Gabe, more-”

“But of course. Anything for you, Samoosey,” purred Gabriel and both of them started chuckling.

And the moaning just wouldn’t stop. Like. What. The. Actual. Fuck?! Dean tried not to be a cockblock himself, but this had passed all of the boundaries and with a deep sigh, he grabbed onto the door knob and quickly opened the door, stomping into the living room, closing his eyes, because he really didn’t want to _see_ them doing… that.

“Hands off my brother, you son of a bitch,” said Dean grumpily as he was still closing his eyes. He stood there as silence fell in between the three of them and then he heard _snickering._ Dean slowly peaked, opening his eyes. “I said unhand my brother you perv-” he started ranting again, but then he opened his eyes and saw… what he didn’t really expect to see.

Dean was expecting to find Sam and Gabriel naked and stuff, but no. Gabriel and Sam were sitting on the couch, the coffee table in front of them full of sweets and treats and he blinked a few times. Sam and Gabriel were both fully clothed, Gabriel holding a plate with a chocolate cake and he quickly looked down when he realised how much he misunderstood the entire thing.

Crap.

Well, it was to be expected and Sam looked at Gabe, who was in the process of laughing and he rolled his eyes. “Dean, get your mind out of the gutter,” said Sam as he was cracking up, Dean’s face red as a tomato. He was beyond embarrassed. He had just made an ass out of himself in front of the archangel. Oh, good luck to him now.

“I, just,” stammered Dean as he was still looking down. “I thought-”

“Nothing, like per usual?” asked Gabriel and started laughing out loud. Dean glared at him, but then just decided to get the hell out of there. He was scarred for life, he needed some time to… _think_. He quickly walked towards the door.

“Wanna join, Dean-o?” hollered Gabe after him and Sam bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing too hard. “We can share,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. “There’s enough for everyone,” he said, messing around with Dean, who was just shaking his head.

“Shut up,” said Dean and placed his finger up. Yep, he needed to leave. “I’ll go out for a bit,” he stammered, not daring to look back.

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best,” said Sam, who was now cracking up louder.

“Buy some more cake while you’re at it,” yelled the archangel after him and Dean only groaned, Gabriel’s body shaking with laughter and when Dean was out of the room with a loud slam of the door, both of them started laughing out loud. Oh, God. That was hilarious and the look on Dean’s face was priceless, Sam having far too much of a good time with it.

“So, where were we?” asked Gabriel with a low voice after a while and his eyes lit up when he turned again to the sweets. It was one of those rare days that Sam allowed him to do as he pleased and much to his luck, before, his Moose decided to join him in indulging in the world of sweets. Well, it was more of a giving into the whole thing from Sam’s point of view, as Gabriel used his puppy-eyed look and of course the hunter couldn’t say no.

Gabriel then climbed into Sam’s lap, who huffed under his breath and wrapped his arms around his archangel, holding him close, sighing happily as he looked up.

“Up for some ice cream?”

“Sure, why not,” said Sam with a roll of his eyes and then grinned when ice cream appeared in Gabe’s hands. He quickly popped the lid away and took a spoon from the coffee table and put some of the strawberry ice cream onto it, bringing it to Sam’s lips. “Say aah.”

Sam gave him a look, but allowed Gabe to feed him the ice cream. “Mmm, sweet,” commented Sam.

Gabe grinned and then leaned in, kissing Sam and he slowly darted his tongue inside of Sam’s mouth, slowly tasting and exploring, eyes closing as they kissed for the second time and Gabriel softly moaned into the kiss.

“Sweet indeed,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows as he noticed a light flush on the hunter’s cheeks.

“Gabe, shut up,” grumbled Sam, but smiled when Gabriel gave him another short, but sweet kiss. Sam played along with Gabriel’s game and he pulled him down for another kiss, happily wrapping his arms around his angel and then gently pushed him back against the couch, Gabriel’s laughter dying out when the hunter kissed him again.

It was that day that Sam Winchester realised that there were many more uses to whipped cream and chocolate, Gabriel taking great pleasure in showing all of the many, many uses for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Tell me what you think in the comments ;)


End file.
